


Boyfriends

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Series: Pavarotti [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Break-Up, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Not Klaine Friendly, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: Sebastian realises that Kurt only applied to NYADA and intervenes, while Kurt decides to take the final step in his relationship with Blaine.*** Edited and updated ***





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the edited version, which I have rewritten and actually ended up doubling the word count (and then some). I have revised Kurt and Blaine's reaction to give it a little more oomph, and in the process managed to make Blaine even less likeable.
> 
> Sorry, about that.

Wednesday evening saw Kurt and Sebastian cuddled together on the couch at the house in Westerville, with a movie playing in the background. Neither of them were watching it.

It was unusual for them to meet in the middle of the week. Normally, their schedules kept them pretty busy and only allowed them time to themselves closer to the weekend. Even ignoring school and their extra curricular, Kurt would always have to leave early and drive back to Lima and there was no way four Dalton students wouldn’t get caught being out after hours during the week. The school were generally slacker about curfews at the weekends.

That afternoon, during lunch, Kurt had called his boyfriend and arranged a study date at the house. Just the two of them. The others had remained at school, and would cover for Sebastian if anyone came looking for him.

The only thing the two teenagers needed to worry about was getting up in time for Kurt to get to school in Lima the following morning.

Sebastian had readily agreed to spending time with his boyfriend. As soon as school had let out, he had driven to the house, picking up takeaway on the way.

After wolfing down the food and making out for a little while, Kurt had insisted that they settle in to finish their homework.

Apparently, though, Kurt was the only one actually interested in studying.

For the last hour, Sebastian had been trying to distract Kurt any way he could think of. Currently, he was kissing a random pattern up and down Kurt’s neck.

When he reached a particularly sensitive spot, Kurt laughed and swatted at Sebastian. “Stop it,” he chided. “I’m trying to concentrate.”

Sebastian pouted and made no effort to move away. “But, I’m bored,” he whined, his hot breath tickling Kurt’s skin, making him shiver.

The countertenor rolled his eyes. “Why am I not surprised?” he retorted. Even though Sebastian’s touch was very distracting, he refused to look up from the homework he was trying to focus on.

His boyfriend huffed, but didn’t stop trying to distract Kurt. If anything, Kurt’s determination to continue studying seemed to spur Sebastian on.

Kurt groaned when Sebastian’s sharp teeth grazed his neck, and the pen fell from his hand. “You’re such a brat,” he stated, finally turning to face Sebastian.

When he finally got the reaction he wanted, a grin spread across Sebastian’s face. “Well, yeah,” he agreed with a shrug of his shoulders. “But that’s why you love me.”

Kurt frowned, feigning confusion. “I have no idea why,” he jokingly mused. “I’m starting to reconsider my choices.”

Another pout appeared on Sebastian’s face, even though the twinkle in his eye betrayed how amused he really was. Kurt laughed and leant over, softly pressing his lips against Sebastian’s pout.

“If I get an F, I’m going to blame you,” Kurt warned his boyfriend.

Sebastian grinned, knowing that he had won. “I’m sure your Public School education won’t suffer too much,” he mocked.

Kurt gasped, and pressed his hand to his chest as though he’d been wounded. Sebastian just rolled his eyes and turned his body so he was facing Kurt fully, before pulling him closer.

It didn’t take long for the kiss to grow more intense.

When Sebastian threw his leg over Kurt’s lap, the other teenager pulled away with a gasp of air.

Sebastian had to bite back a moan of frustration when Kurt slammed on the brakes so suddenly, and Kurt could tell he was irritated.

It had been three weeks since they’d reunited after Kurt had made the biggest mistake of his life. Even though Sebastian had been pushing for more than just kisses and heavy over-the-clothes petting, Kurt hadn’t been able to take that extra step.

He couldn’t be intimate with Sebastian when he barely trusted himself.

Knowing what Kurt was thinking, Sebastian sighed and rested his forehead against the other teenager’s. He didn’t try to insist that he was fine with taking things further; it would be a waste of oxygen considering how much times they had gone over it. Sebastian knew that Kurt needed to come to terms with what happened on his own.

It just meant that they were both getting better acquainted with their right hands. When that didn’t work, Kurt knew Sebastian could always call on of the others, even if Kurt couldn’t do the same.  _ He  _ wasn’t back in their good books (especially not Hunter’s), but he was closer to regaining their trust than he had been weeks ago, so he considered it a step in the right direction.

Kurt couldn’t fault the other’s protectiveness over Sebastian, and their reluctance to believe that the countertenor wouldn’t do something similar again.

Honestly, some days, Kurt was still amazed that Sebastian had even forgiven him in the first place.

“Have you heard from NYADA yet?” Sebastian asked, clearly trying to take their minds off of sex as they cooled down.

Kurt’s face fell a little and he shook his head. “Not yet,” he whispered, trying to not sound as panicked as he felt. “At least Rachel hasn’t heard back yet either. I’d be even more worried if she’d found out and I hadn’t.”

Sebastian hummed in agreement, and nuzzled Kurt’s cheek a little. “What about the other colleges?” He frowned when Kurt stilled and a guilty look crossed his face. “You have applied to other colleges, right? You told us you had,” he stated in an accusatory tone.

Kurt winced. He hadn’t. NYADA was the only place he was willing to attend. He hadn’t seen the point in wasting his efforts applying for other colleges, when he wasn’t planning on attending them anyway.

When Kurt didn’t deny what Sebastian was saying, the Warbler Sebastian growled and pushed himself away.

“I don’t believe you,” he muttered with a shake of his head. He leant forward and snagging his laptop from where he had discarded it almost an hour earlier. “Of all the things…”

Sebastian opened up a new internet browser. “Let’s see,” he murmured, his fingers flying across the keys as he brought up the website for NYU.

Kurt shook his head when he saw what school his boyfriend was looking at. “Bas, NYU’s theatre program isn’t…” He shook his head. “It’s not what I’m looking for.”

He huffed and rolled his eyes. “Kurt, I have known you for over two years now,” Sebastian pointed out. “In those two years, not once did you ever say you wanted to be on Broadway.”

Kurt frowned. He was sure he must have mentioned it at least once. Sure, they didn’t spend much time talking when it was the five of them, but he must have brought it up at least once.

“I’m sure I did,” Kurt whispered.

The taller teenager shook his head. “Nope,” he argued. “You only started talking about being on Broadway after you transferred back to McKinley. Do you know what you talked about before then?” Kurt shook his head. “Fashion,” Sebastian answered simply.

If Kurt thought about it, fashion made sense. He had always been interested in clothes and making his clothes, but he couldn’t remember ever wanting to study that particular field at college.

“I don’t know…” he said, shaking his head. “I think theatre is where my heart lies.”

Sebastian huffed in irritation. “And if you don’t get into NYADA?” Kurt glared at him and he rolled his eyes. “I’m not saying you won’t, but what kind of idiot doesn’t have a backup plan?”

“Hey!” Kurt exclaimed, scowling when Sebastian called him an idiot.

He raised an eyebrow. “If I only applied to one college, you’d call me an idiot. What makes you any different?” he challenged.

Sebastian was right, of course he was. Kurt had toyed with the idea of applying to more than one college, but he talked himself out of it. NYADA was where he had convinced himself he belonged. Nothing, and no one, was going to stop him from getting there.

With a sigh, he leant closer to Sebastian, looking at the screen. He frowned when he saw what courses the other teenager was looking at. “Those aren’t fashion  _ or  _ theatre,” he pointed out.

“I know that.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “But some fashion designers are self-employed; or at least start out that way. You need to know more than just balancing a checkbook to keep yourself in the black.”

Kurt smiled, feeling a little overwhelmed. It sounded like Sebastian had thought Kurt’s future through more than he had. “How long have you been thinking about this?” he asked, pressing his lips to Sebastian’s neck.

“Like five minutes,” Sebastian answered. He swore under his breath. “It looks like they’ve already closed for entrants to start in September. It says here that you can still apply, and they might consider you for late admission.”

He was really serious about this, Kurt realised, affection rushing through him. Sebastian really did care about what happened to Kurt if he didn’t get into NYADA. It was more than anyone else - Kurt included - had thought about.

“Okay,” he whispered, putting his hand under Sebastian’s chin and turning his head so he could plant a kiss on his lips. “You win. I’ll apply.”

***

Leaving Westerville the day after spending the night with Sebastian was always hard for Kurt.

If he were being honest, Kurt had always felt at home at Dalton. Almost as soon as he had transferred back to McKinley, Kurt had started regretting it. Lima didn’t feel like home anymore. His heart belonged in Westerville, and Kurt was pretty sure the rest of him did as well.

Kurt had left the house insanely early that morning. The last thing he had wanted was to be late for school, and have to answer a bunch of questions about where he had been and who with. Traffic was usually horrendous first thing in the morning, with everyone trying to get to their jobs on time.

For the first time since Kurt had moved back to Lima, there was literally no traffic between the two cities, and the almost two hour drive took a little over an hour; once or twice Kurt had even had to check to make sure he wasn’t speeding.

By the time he got to Lima, he was almost two hours early for school.

Instead of sitting in the parking lot, doing nothing, Kurt decided he would head home and grab some breakfast. He had been so eager to miss the traffic that morning that he’d only had chance to stop at a drive-thru for coffee.

As soon as he stepped through the door, Kurt spotted his dad sitting on the couch, watching him carefully.

“Everything okay?” he asked nervously. Burt had known that he wouldn’t be back the previous night and it wasn’t the first time he had stayed out, but his dad clearly still had something on his mind. Something he apparently wasn’t very happy about.

Burt regarded him silently for a moment, before finally speaking, “Where were you last night?”

Kurt had to fight to not let his emotions show on his face. “I told you, I was staying at Mercedes’ house.” He had always used Mercedes as an excuse whenever they stayed over at the house, even though she didn’t know that detail. His friend lived far enough away from the Hummel’s that it made sense for him to take a while to get there if he ever needed to come home in a hurry. And Burt didn’t personally know Mercedes; if there was a problem, he would never call her instead of Kurt’s cell.

A disappointed look spread over Burt’s face as he got to his feet. “Carole and I bumped into Mercedes at the movies last night.”

There was an almost conversational tone to Burt’s voice, and it made the bottom fall out of Kurt’s stomach and a cold wash rush over him.

“Dad… I…” Kurt stammered even as he desperately tried to think of something to say. He had been so confident that he wasn’t going to be caught in a lie that he hadn’t prepared anything in the event he was.

Silently, Burt raised a hand, cutting off Kurt’s pathetic attempts at an excuse. “I’m not mad at you lying to me, Kurt,” he murmured.

Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’re not?” he echoed.

“I’m just disappointed that you couldn’t tell me you spent the night…” Burt swallowed and shifted uncomfortably. “That you spent the night at Blaine’s house.”

Kurt felt his cheeks colour in embarrassment. Before he could speak, Burt raised an eyebrow. “At least, I’m assuming that’s where you were,” his dad ventured a guess.

He could lie. Kurt knew he could let his dad believe that he had been spending his evenings away from home with Blaine, but… he found he didn’t want to. Suddenly the urge to talk to someone about everything (well, maybe not  _ everything _ ) became too strong.

Kurt shook his head. “I wasn’t with Blaine,” he whispered. The words, spoken to someone else for the first time in two years, made it feel like a weight had been lifted from his chest. He felt so free, he realised.

Burt stared at him in surprise, and he sat back down, with Kurt following suit. “You weren’t?” he asked.

He drew in a deep breath. Kurt felt so nervous to finally tell Burt some of what his life was really like. “I… I was in Westerville.”

“Westerville?” Burt echoed. “You were at Dalton?”

Kurt nodded. He wasn’t going to correct his dad. Telling him about the house would be the start of a very complicated conversation that Kurt had no intention in having. Ever. “God, this is so hard to say,” he whispered, more to himself than Burt. “Dad, I’m in love,” he finally just blurted out. “And it’s not… It’s not with Blaine.”

There was silence in the room for a moment while Burt processed the confession from his son. “Who is it?” he asked. There was no judgment in his tone. The only thing Kurt could hear was a need to understand what was going in his son’s life, and it made him love his dad even more.

“A friend from when I was at Dalton,” Kurt whispered. “Sebastian Smythe.”

To his surprise, a smile spread across Burt’s face. “I remember him,” he informed Kurt. “You always were friendlier with him than anyone else.”

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Burt had only met Sebastian twice when he had visited him at school in the short amount of time Kurt had attended Dalton. For him to pick up on how close they were on those few occasions… Maybe Kurt was more transparent about his feelings for Sebastian than he thought. Even back then.

“I didn’t realise you had broken up with Blaine,” Burt mused. When Kurt looked down guiltily, he drew in a gasp of surprise. “Kurt, are you trying to tell me that you are seeing both these boys… at the same time?”

“It’s only been a few weeks!” Kurt swore. He winced when he realised it sounded more like he was trying to justify his actions to himself, rather than Burt.

Burt fixed him with a sharp stare. “That doesn’t make what you’re doing right, Kurt.”

Kurt swallowed and looked down at his hands. His dad was saying the words that had been echoing around Kurt’s head for weeks. Months, really. Every time he thought about his relationship with Blaine, or his relationship with Sebastian.

He jumped when he felt Burt’s hand cover his and Kurt finally looked up, meeting his dad’s concerned gaze. “I’m not trying to be harsh with you, Kurt,” he said softly. “But, I know you; you weren’t raised like this. What you’re doing isn’t fair on any of you. It’s not fair on you, it’s not fair on Sebastian, and it definitely isn’t fair on Blaine.”

“I know,” Kurt whispered, feeling like his energy had drained out of him. He was tired and hadn’t mentally prepared himself to have such a serious conversation before school. “I don’t know what do, dad.”

A sympathetic look crossed Burt’s face. “You need to seriously think about what you want, Kurt.” He smiled a little. “Although, based on what you said about being in love, I think you already know who your heart lies with.”

Kurt blushed and nodded his head. Whenever he thought about his future, Sebastian was the one he now saw beside him, not Blaine.

“Don’t worry about what other people think. It isn’t their lives that you need to be concerned with. You need to do what’s right for you, and for Blaine,” Burt told his son.

*

His dad’s words echoed through Kurt’s brain all day.

After their discussion that morning, Burt had taken sympathy on his son and allowed him to stay at home on the proviso that he attend the following day and Sebastian was to come to their family dinner on Friday.

Kurt had readily agreed, even though he genuinely had no idea how well Sebastian was going to take to the idea when it was suggested. He would worry about that the other teenager’s reaction when he had to.

The blue-eyed teenager had spent all day on his bed, sitting with his back against the headrest as he thought about his life and the huge decision he knew he had to make.

Breaking up with Blaine was a no brainer. Kurt knew that. From the moment he had admitted his true feelings for Sebastian, Kurt had known his relationship with Blaine had been over.

It was breaking the other teenager’s heart that he didn’t want to do.

Over the last few weeks, Kurt liked to think he had thought of a pretty good break-up plan for the two of them. He hadn’t shared it with Sebastian, because he wanted to surprise the other teenager, but Kurt was sure it was foolproof.

He had been planning on waiting until graduation and then, using the excuse that he was going to New York, Kurt would have broken things off with Blaine. He already had his excuses lined up and ready to go; they were still too young, long distance relationships were hard to maintain, Blaine deserved to experience relationships with other people.

All of his carefully laid plans had been thrown into turmoil after his and Sebastian’s conversation about colleges, and then Kurt’s subsequent talk with Burt.

If he didn’t get into NYADA or NYU, Kurt would be stuck in Lima for another year, and his excuses about long distance relationships wouldn’t work. He knew without asking that, what he had with Sebastian wouldn’t last if they had to keep their relationship secret for another year.

Plus, if he were perfectly honest, Kurt didn’t want to hide how he felt about Sebastian anymore.

Kurt had text Blaine just after lunch, asking him to come over after school. Burt was right. Staying with the darker haired teenager when his heart was really with Sebastian wasn’t fair on anyone.

He just hoped he could let Blaine down as easily as he had planned.

Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table, when he heard a light knock on the door he had left open. He looked up and saw Blaine standing in the open doorway. He was wearing his usual bright colours, with a slightly clashing bow tie, and a concerned look on his face.

“Hey,” Blaine greeted, stepping into the kitchen when he saw that he had Kurt’s full attention. “Are you okay? I was worried when you weren’t in class.”

Kurt had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying the retort that had been on the tip of his tongue. The only messages he’d received all day had been from Sebastian, and a dick-pic from Hunter after gym class, but that had been sent to them all, so didn’t count.

None of his friends from McKinley - Blaine included - had asked him if he were okay.

Sebastian had even called him during his lunch hour, and they had spent so long talking that the Warbler had only been left with five minutes to grab something to eat before his English lesson.

“Can you sit down?” Kurt asked, skipping past Blaine’s question. “We need to talk.”

A concerned look crossed Blaine’s face, but he complied with Kurt’s request, wordlessly sliding into the chair opposite him.

Kurt drew in a deep breath, trying to calm his heart beat. His hands were shaking. He wished Sebastian was there with him. Everything was so much easier to handle when he had Sebastian at his side, supporting him. Even the prospect that he may not get into NYADA wasn’t as scary because he knew Sebastian supported him, whether he ended up at NYU, NYADA or neither.

The fact that Kurt would give anything to have Sebastian with him, made Kurt positive that he was doing the right thing by breaking up with Blaine.

“Blaine, there’s no easy way to say this,” Kurt started to say.

He didn’t get anymore words out, before Blaine interrupted him. “You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you?” There was a bitterness to his voice that Kurt didn’t like and had never heard before. It made Blaine sound cold and heartless.

Kurt felt like he’d been punched in the stomach to hear the actual words outloud. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, not sure what else he could say. Everything he had been planning on saying to Blaine had gone out of his head completely now that he was finally face to face with the other teenager.

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them, until Kurt couldn’t take it anymore.

“Say something,” Kurt begged.

Blaine laughed once - sharp and cold, and so unlike Blaine that it actually scared Kurt a little. “What do you want me to say, Kurt?” he asked. “Do you want me to throw myself on the floor, and beg you to stay? It’s obvious that’s not going to work, so what’s the point.”

Kurt swallowed. “I thought you would want to fight for this… for us,” he whispered.

“What is there to fight for?” Blaine retorted. “I think you gave up on us months ago.”

“Blaine…” Kurt murmured, shaking his head. “That’s not…”

He broke off when Blaine pushed his chair back suddenly, scraping loudly on the kitchen floor. “Look, I don’t know what you want from me, Kurt,” Blaine snapped. “I’m not an idiot. I know you were broken up for months because of a fight with a ‘friend’, and now you’re back to your usual self. There’s obviously someone else in your life, and you’ve clearly made up after whatever lover’s quarrel you had. I’m not going to waste my energy fighting for someone who doesn’t want to stay.”

Kurt felt himself go numb, but Blaine wasn’t finished. “It’s Pavarotti, isn’t it?” he asked.

Kurt’s eyes widened. “How… How do you… I mean, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he stammered.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Please, Kurt,” he scoffed. “Lie to me all you want, but don’t try and play the stupidity card. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

The shaking of Kurt’s hands increased as he stared at them. He felt like his world was coming to an end, and it wasn’t on his terms. Kurt didn’t like not being in control of the situation, and he most definitely wasn’t in control at that moment.

“How did you find out about… Pavarotti?” Kurt asked, finally answering Blaine’s question with one of his own.

A vindicated look crossed Blaine’s face. “Your phone keeps getting messages from him,” he said sourly. “I tried to read them, but you’ve password protected your phone.” He snorted and got to his feet. “At least now I understand why.”

Hatred rushed over Kurt in a rush of heat and he followed Blaine’s example, getting to his feet as well. “You tried to go through my phone?” he asked lowly. He knew he couldn’t argue over the fact that he had been accused of cheating; that was exactly what he had been doing, after all. But the invasion of privacy felt worse somehow, to Kurt.

Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes. “For someone who’s been cheating on the person he claims to  _ love,  _ you’re being awfully preachy, Kurt,” Blaine pointed out. “Who is he?” he demanded.

Kurt huffed and folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” he stated. He wasn’t about to give his boyfriend’s name to Blaine. There was no way he was going to throw Sebastian under the bus.

“None of my business?” Blaine repeated, raising an incredulous eyebrow. “You don’t think I deserve to know who you’ve been screwing around with behind my back? What’s your whore called, Kurt?”

At his words, Kurt saw red. He could have stayed relatively calm if Blaine had insulted  _ him _ by calling him a whore. But for Blaine to insult Sebastian, even though he hadn’t known who he had been insulting, had been the last straw for Kurt.

“Get out,” he said through gritted teeth.

Blaine’s eyes widened. “What?” he asked. He seemed unable to believe that Kurt was clearly pissed at him, when obviously he expected it to be the other way around.

Kurt’s face flushed in anger. “I said, get out,” he repeated. “I was going to try and be an adult about this.” He took a deep breath to try and stop himself from lashing out. The last time he had lost his temper completely, he had hurt Sebastian and almost ruined everything. He might be pissed off at Blaine, but he didn’t want to hurt him. “If you’re going to insist on being a child and start throwing insults around, trust me you’re going to regret it.”

A contrite look crossed Blaine’s face, in complete contrast to the words he had been saying not even five minutes before. “Kurt…” he tried to speak, but Kurt had gone past the point of caring.

He shook his head. “No,” Kurt snapped. “Like I said, I wanted to be an adult about this. You’re one of my best friends, Blaine. We were friends long before we ever started going out, and I wanted to keep being friends if we could.”

“Clearly that’s not going to happen. Get out, Blaine. I’ll see you in class, but do us both a favour. Don’t speak to me. At least not for a while.”

*

Looking back, Kurt couldn’t honestly say how he hadn’t gotten to Westerville without crashing his car.

He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles had quickly turned white.

It was hard to think straight. He was so angry. He had expected Blaine to be upset about Kurt breaking up with him. He hadn’t expected for the other teenager to admit to snooping through Kurt’s phone.

Or at least trying to.

As soon as Kurt had started seeing the other teenager’s again, he had password protected his phone to something he knew Blaine would never be able to figure out.

Obviously, that had been a wise decision, Kurt thought bitterly.

The student entrance to Dalton’s grounds was secured by a large iron gate that required an access code, and each student had a code of their own. That code had to be changed on a semi-frequent basis, and Kurt’s code had long since been disabled.

Luckily for Kurt, he had a boyfriend who still attended the school and Sebastian was more than happy to share the code with Kurt.

All Juniors and Seniors were allocated parking spaces, but a lot of them sat unused. Most of the students carpooled with their friends if they left the school grounds.

Kurt pulled his Navigator up to the gate and entered Sebastian’s code into the panel. In less than a minute, it beeped and the gates slid open, allowing Kurt access to the grounds.

He pulled into a space beside a car he immediately recognised as Jeff’s Ferrari. Kurt was relieved he drove a car that easily blended in with the other’s that belonged to teenagers clearly richer than he was. There was no way Kurt would have driven to Westerville if he drove a beat up station-wagon, or something equally embarrassing in front of his rich friends.

Even though it had been a long time since Kurt had last been to Dalton, moving through the corridors, he was surprised how easy it was to remember his way around. 

It felt like coming home.

The dormitory wing was empty as Kurt headed up the stairs, but he wasn’t surprised. Dalton was big about after school activities, and it was mandatory to attend at least two clubs. Most of the students would still be busy for another hour after school let out. Except for Sebastian. Kurt was pretty sure his boyfriend didn’t have any clubs on a Thursday.

Sebastian’s room was on the second floor, providing he hadn’t been moved since Kurt had attended the school. He was pretty sure he hadn’t; Kurt knew his boyfriend would have told him if he had.

The mahogany door was closed when Kurt finally came to a stop in front of it. Now he had finally come to a stop, his adrenaline started to seep out of him, and the reality of what had happened started catching up with him, and he found he couldn’t find the energy in him to knock on the door.

“Kurt?” Sebastian’s voice asked from behind him, making him whirl around in surprise.

“Bas,” he breathed, tears of relief welling up in the corners of his eyes as he saw his boyfriend coming down the corridor, books in one hand and bag slung over one shoulder. 

Sebastian frowned when he saw how upset Kurt was. “Has something happened?”

Kurt tried to shake his head; tried to lie to Sebastian. He didn’t want his boyfriend to feel guilty over what had happened between him and Blaine. But the adoration on Sebastian’s face made the tears even harder to suppress and before he knew it, they were streaming down his face.

“I… Blaine and I broke up,” he whispered. As soon as Sebastian was close enough, Kurt threw himself at the lacrosse captain and buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest.

He felt rather than heard Sebastian’s breath hitch at the confession and lifted his head so he could look into the green eyes he loved so much. “What?” Sebastian whispered, unable to keep the smile from his face, even though he was clearly torn in the face of Kurt’s distress.

Kurt swallowed. “Can we…” He nodded to the door, which seemed to snap Sebastian out of his distraction.

The other teenager quickly unlocked the door and stepped aside to let Kurt enter.

“Where’s Hunter?” Kurt asked. He knew that the two Warblers had been assigned a room together when Sebastian’s previous roommate had deemed him impossible to live with.

It was obvious to anyone that he was stalling, and Sebastian levelled him with a stare that clearly said he had been caught out. following him inside.

“Detention,” Sebastian answered with a roll of his eyes. “Babe, stop stalling. What the hell happened?” he asked, dropping his bag to the floor and reaching out for Kurt.

Kurt sniffed and screw his eyes closed. “Dad found out I didn’t stay at Mercedes’ house last night,” he whispered.

Sebastian drew in a sharp intake of breath. “Was he pissed?”

“Not really,” Kurt admitted. “I… I didn’t mean to admit it, but I told him everything.” Sebastian looked at him in surprise and his cheeks coloured. “Well, not everything; I didn’t tell him about the house, or Jeff, Hunter and Nick. But, me and you. I told him I loved you, not Blaine.”

“What did he say?” Sebastian asked nervously.

He wiped a hand over his cheek. “He was surprisingly supportive,” he confessed. “Told me to bring you to family night tomorrow.” Sebastian’s eyes widened, but before he could argue against going, Kurt continued. “I’ve been thinking about what to do all day; he let me stay home from school.”

Sebastian pressed his lips to Kurt’s forehead when he broke off with a shuddering breath. “What happened with Blaine?” he whispered.

“I asked him to come over after school,” Kurt answered. “I was going to break up with him anyway. I wanted to keep everything friendly and polite.”

At Kurt’s laugh, Sebastian commented, “I take it, he had other plans.”

“You could say that,” Kurt muttered, anger starting to creep back in again. “Turns out he’s known about Pavarotti for… I don’t even know how long. Well,” he corrected himself, “he’d figured out it was someone I’m seeing. Obviously, he doesn’t know it’s all four of you.”

Sebastian looked like he’d just had the rug pulled out from underneath him. “How… How did he figure it out?” he asked. He was obviously running through the same thought process Kurt had. They had all been so careful, there was no way Blaine could have accidentally seen something they didn’t want him privy to.

“Because my phone’s password protected, and the password isn’t KurtandBlaineForever, that equated to cheating in his mind,” Kurt answered, the bitterness creeping back into his voice.

Sebastian laughed and rolled his eyes. “Like it would be that,” he scoffed. “It’s BasTheFlash.”

Despite how irritated he was feeling, Kurt couldn’t help the corners of his mouth twitching up in amusement. Sebastian knew perfectly well what the password to his phone was, and he was right; it was a combination of his name and favourite superhero.

Kurt had changed it the day after they had officially declared their love for each other. He’d made no attempt to keep the password secret from his boyfriend.

Now that he thought about it, it was a clear sign of how much he trusted Sebastian in comparison to Blaine.

“I can’t believe he went through your phone,” Sebastian muttered. “Or tried to at least.”

Kurt sighed and tightened his arms around Sebastian. “That’s what annoyed me the most. I don’t care about him accusing me of cheating, because obviously I have been during most of our relationship. It’s the fact that he didn’t show me any respect and tried to go through my phone to find evidence of that.”

His final words were a little louder than the others and seemed to echo around the empty room.

For a while, neither of them spoke, until Kurt said, “Before today I was going to wait for a while before publicly moving on from Blaine, but now I don’t care. I told him I don’t want to speak to him for a while and I meant it.” He drew a deep breath and took a step back from Sebastian, taking the other teenager’s hands in his own.

“Sebastian Smythe, would you be my boyfriend? Not in secret; in public, loud and proud, there you are-in your face Blaine Anderson.”

The smile that spread across Sebastian’s face would have lit up an arena. He nodded and dropped Kurt’s hands. “Of course I will, babe,” he replied, before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. “I love you, Kurt.”

Kurt felt himself smiling just as brightly in response as he deepened the kiss. “I love you too, Bas.”

*


End file.
